Gentle Soldier, Death Halts for None
by Paladingrats
Summary: Angeal is sent to escort a royal families first born to die in their sacred grounds. Friendship and Love can always be found, even in the midsts of sickness and death. Here, there are no happy endings. Rated T for later chapters. AngealxOC
1. Chapter I

"It's not a mission per say, it's more of a paid service."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I'll pass"

"Very well then," Angeal sat down, "I'll take it."

Lazard dismissed the silver haired general, a small smile forming on his lips, "A royal family from a reclusive mountain village have managed to pay a hefty amount of gil to have a First Class Soldier escort their first born."

Mako infused eyes stared at the mission screen, "Where to?"

"Their sacred grounds, though an exact location was not specified."

Angeal cocked an eyebrow, "And the offer was accepted?"

The directer sighed, "There are very peaceful, spiritual people. A plague broke among their villagers and the royal families first born was afflicted," he rested his chin on his hands, "They will provide everything, all you need to do is keep their child safe until arrival."

_This job is getting pretty damn grim, _"Take the kid to their sacred grounds to die? How long?"

"Two months, maybe less"

Sitting back the commander nodded, " Okay, what all do I need to know?"

Lazard grinned, "Make sure you pay attention to what I say, you will be escorting royalty."

"Go on"

"They are the Desdekian race, like I said they are peaceful and spiritual. From what we know they have a very close affinity to nature and do not like to resort to violence but they do have warriors," the blond man shook a finger, "the women are always cloaked and from respect cannot witness any violent acts it is strongly against their beliefs; to see a womans face is either death or you've won their favor. You'll notice once you take off the males are going to be shirtless and most are going to have scarred chests, it is also their custom for their warriors and since you're going to be escorting a royalty you MUST take into account that unnecessary violence is a grave offense to them."

"Then why not let their warriors escort the kid?"

Lazard looked at his watch, "It appears a neighboring village has tried to claim war on them and all warriors are needed, but you will come in contact with several when you first meet the royal child."

The raven haired man stood, nodding seemingly pensive, "Okay, when do we start?"

In cue two 6'5 muscular cinnamon skinned males entered the room, both had long hair; one was dark cerulean haired and the other forest green. Like Lazard warned they were both shirtless with a scar resembling a dragon in one mans chest and a tiger in the other. Both men held twin swords, ready to deal a deadly strike.

Lazard stood and bowed, "Princess Thalik, we have been expecting your arrival."

Angeal studied the tall men, they stepped away from each other to reveal a slim 5'4 jade cloaked figure the only visible thing was light brown hair cascading from the sides of the hood.

With a melodious voice and light accent the hooded princess spoke, "Well met Director Lazard and," she turned to the SOLDIER, "Commander Angeal Hewley."

_Hmmm, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

Authors Note: I don't own Angeal, Lazard or Sephiroth and all that has to do with FF7. I do own the princess her escorts, the Desdekian race and some settings that will take place in this story. If I did own, Angeals death wouldn't have been forced Dx.

I'm not used to written stories on characters that already have their personalities set and such so there might be a bit of OoC-ness. I'll try not to though, I just have to burst from the awkward bubble! I wrote this story a while back just to entertain myself but decided to see how it does here.

Constructive Criticism is welcomed! I'm always opened to learn on how to better my writting!


	2. Chapter II

A/N: I haven't updated in a LONG time. I'm working on my warcraft fiction at the moment.

I know it seems a little slow now but trust me it'll get better. I'm trying to get the feel of writting on already set characters.

Sorry for this chapter being so short, I'll make sure the next one is a goodie! As always please read and review! I don't own Angeal, Reno; Wutai or the monsters they belong to Square Enix. OC's/Desdekian race and future settings belong to me and my original story.

* * *

Angeal sat in the helicopter with crossed arms waiting for a certain annoying red headed turk to take flight. Even to a SOLDIER First Class it was hard to ignore the two warriors sitting in front of him protecting the princess. From what he understood they were to land in a clearing near Wutai, apparently their sacred grounds were far and extremely well hidden they didn't want to risk letting too many people know where it was.

"Alright! Princess, warriors and Angeal! Off we are, I'm your Pilate Reno! Let's get going, yo!"

Satin gloved hands stroked each warriors hands as the helicopter took flight. Technology was not something Desdekians were comfortable with, that much the Raven haired man could deduct.

Reno landed the helicopter in the mentioned clearing, "We're here! "

Angeal was the first to step out, his mission had officially begun and first thing was first: Make sure the area was clear of any monsters. On his return he found the turks had finally taken off, "I'm guessing we will be walking the way there, Princess?"

"No, Commander Angeal Hewley, we are not so ill equiped"

The princess spoke in a foreign language. Simultaneously the warriors began walking backwards, blending into the shadows made by the trees until they both disappeared.

_I haven't seen any materia that could do that, _snapping to attention the commander drew his standard issue sword. Two large leopards appeared, almost twice his height they growled as they stalked forward, they were armored with jewels.

Princess Thalik placed her hand on the Soldiers shoulder, "Be calm, these are our means of transportation," she walked towards the animals and gestured for them to sit and they obeyed. Angeal reluctantly sheathed his sword, "That would explain their armor."

"Yes, royal mounts they are," she petted the smallest of the leopards, "This is De'al," she motioned towards the large mount, "That is Je'thu, they have among our people for centuries they will be leading us to our destination."

"You don't know where the place is located?" Angeal mimicked the Princess and mounted on the largest of the animals. Je'thu yawned and stretched forcing the soldier to hold unto the reins.

"Only by scroll," the leopard stood, "If by any means we cross trouble Je'thu is an excellent fighting mount, he will aid you."

Je'thu took the lead while the smaller feline followed, it seemed to Angeal that the two mounts were having a private conversation in front of them. They rode on through the thick forest in a steady pace for hours, the silence between the SOLDIER and Princess was distant with the exception of the leopards growling at each other.

"May I inquire something, Soldier First Class Angeal?," the cloaked princess came out to his side.

The commander slightly bowed his head, "Princess, just call me Angeal and you may."

"Very well then, Angeal as in respect for your favor you may call me Thalik," her voice was quiet, "Ranking in this point in life does not make a difference." She stopped for a moment, recollecting herself, "We will be in each others company for sometime, I find it easier to cope if I know who I am traveling with." She turned to him, studying the man while hidden under her cloak, "Prey tell about yourself."

Angeal shifted in his seat slightly unsure where to start, "Well, there isn't much to say about me, Pr-, I mean Thalik."

The princess chuckled, "I beg to differ, Angeal." She pet her mount, "I hear stories of the bravery and marvels that Soldier are and do, being a foreigner I am very much intrigued by this."

The raven haired man couldn't help but smirk, "We do live interesting lives, but it's not all the glory that the media makes it out to be. There are always unnecessary deaths and casualties, we see many of our own parish." He frowned, "But through it all, we must keep our Soldier honor."

"The large sword you have, there is a strong bond between you and it?"

_She's sure of what she says, insightful._ "Yes, my father had this sword made for me when I told him of the decision and died paying the large debt. Now, I proudly hold this sword and my position in SOLDIER for Dreams and Honor," he looked straight at the princess with an intense passion for his words, "For my families honor."

"A quality to look up to, indeed Angeal Hewley."

De'al quickly turned hissing, "De'al? Calm, girl."

Angeal rapidly jumped down of his mount, two Sahagins and an Ahriman appeared. Je'thu pounced on the flying monster, the commander charged at the remaining monster with sword in hand.

Princess Thalik guided her mount safe ways from the fight turning away. She frowned at the situation, never had the large leopard acted in such a violent way with out command, both royal mounts have always been so calm. Under the SOLDIERs command Je'thul was being extremely aggressive. Taking a deep breath she sneaked a peek to the fight, the soldier fought with his fists. He took down the first Sahagin down and dodged the second monsters attack from above. He shot out his arm firing Hell Thundaga, she gasped and turned away. The nature of violence was indeed gruesome. Covering her mouth in disbelief she led her mount away, struggling to calm herself.

"Princess Thalik?"

She looked back, "Only Thalik, as I've stated before rankings are of no importance."

Angeal nodded mounting Je'thu, "As you wish"


End file.
